


Among Friends

by ihavenowords



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenowords/pseuds/ihavenowords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin is effectively a babysitter this evening. A babysitter to his now more than 30 year-old bandmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Friends

"What's this?"

"Ddakji!"

"Why am I buying it for you?"

"Come on, it'll be like the good old days hyung!"

"Sharing does not equal me buying you things. And we are all adults now. With individual income."

"But you lost the game, so you're paying!"

"For the food! And the snacks! I said I'd buy food, and... can you not make your own set of ddakji?"

"Come on hyung, please~?"

Kyuhyun opens his eyes wide in what would be an immaculate impression of a deer, had his relative state of inebriation not given his face a distinct Rudolph-effect, crimson nose and all.

Sungmin isn't paying attention to Kyuhyun. He is carefully observing a sentient tower of biscuits move towards their cart - that has magically been enriched with two packs of ddakji - palms turned up, willing the tower to stay upright.

Two feet from their cart, the tower wobbles, and Sungmin lunges for it. The attempt to keep the tower upright may have been a success had Kyuhyun not also instinctively made the same attempt himself.

"I had it under control." Ryeowook pouts as they gather up the boxes from the floor.

"You did not~" "You were about to fall over!" Sungmin and Kyuhyun say in unison. "And why are there so many boxes? I said one each."

"Yes, and there are fifteen of us."

"Not this evening! There's just us three! That makes three boxes." Sungmin chastises. He picks up the last box - cream-filled wafers, his favourite - and ushers the noisy pair in front of him towards the cashiers.

He decides that there's a distinct difference between buying food for tipsy maknaes - always obliged - and taking tipsy maknaes to actually buy the food. Never again.

Idol group Super Junior may have been granted a spell of rest before the awards season begin, but stage actors Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, and Cho Kyuhyun have been putting on their shows in town over Christmas, and find themselves back at their (still beloved) dorm out of convenience.

The noodles, eggs, nori, and all the biscuits, miscellaneous tins of hangover-prevention foods, AND the two packs of ddakji come in at a generously larger sum than he had intended to spend. Once home, Sungmin settles on the sofa. It's not even midnight - “a legitimate bedtime for an adult” - but he finds his eyes drifting shut within a minute.

“Sungminnie hyung.”

Sungmin rubs the sleep from his eyes to a bowl of jajangmyeon, with small plates of pickles on the side.

“One portion?”

“Oh we're having seafood noodles, but I know you like jajangmyeon. Unless you want something sweet? We put your wafers in the fridge.” Ryeowook says slowly, staggering out from the kitchen, balancing the remaining plates over to the table.

Sungmin expresses his gratitude, somewhat awed that a throwaway comment in a commercial about snacks has made its way into Ryeowook's long-term memory.

Kyuhyun follows behind Ryeowook, holding the wafers, and seats himself right up in Sungmin's personal space to go through the ddakji with him.

Never again. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a small Christmas gift, and far fluffier than my usual fare, but it's Christmas. This was conjured up because I imagine that shopping with more than any two of the Suju kids will inevitably descend into chaos.


End file.
